Automotive systems sometimes use a screen, meters, gauges or lights on the dashboard area of an automobile to alert a driver. Such notifications are very often useful, but sometimes distract a driver from giving full attention to driving the automobile. Screens, meters and lights can provide visual messages with rich sets of information such as road conditions, a condition of the vehicle, a status of particular components of the vehicle, etc. However, to understand the information provided, the driver has to look away from the road. Some vehicles offer touchscreen displays with various interfaces that provide information, which leads to further driver distraction. Furthermore, passengers in the vehicle do not have an easy way to view the information.
It would be desirable to implement ADAS systems using haptic stimuli produced by wearable devices.